


First Meetings

by aegisadamantine



Series: wade, a gay disaster (the series) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dear god please help him, i enjoyed writing this way too much, the beefcake general(tm) is too much for him, wade has too much panic for one man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: He'd heard the Commander's warning a fraction of a second too late. The wall was crumbling, he panicked for half a second too long, and by the time his feet got moving the world was crashing around him. Maybe he would have made it if he hadn't tripped, or if he'd heard the Commander's shout. But no. Instead, he finds himself buried in rubble, with his armor slowly crunching on him.What an awful way to die.
Series: wade, a gay disaster (the series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882915
Kudos: 9





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writehandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehandman/gifts).



He'd heard the Commander's warning a fraction of a second too late. The wall was crumbling, he panicked for half a second too long, and by the time his feet got moving the world was crashing around him. Maybe he would have made it if he hadn't tripped, or if he'd heard the Commander's shout. But no. Instead, he finds himself buried in rubble, with his armor slowly crunching on him. 

What an awful way to die. 

Rather than fighting it, he just sighs and lays his head down. There wasn't  _ any _ way the men on the other side would be able to move the concrete off of him in time - they weren't strong enough, and they weren't Jedi. Shuffling of feet catches his attention though, and he can't help but perk up.

"Are you still with me,  _ kih'vod?" _ Sobek's voice is gentle, laced with concern. It sounds close, as if he's kneeling next to him. He nods, and then realizes the Commander can't see him.

"Yeah. I'm still here, Commander." Wade thinks to himself, at least he won't be alone. He'd promised he would make it; that he wouldn't be another name Sobek would have to remember, but here he is, trapped under rock as an ache begins to settle with the building on top of him. There's more shuffling, and the sound of footsteps running away.

"General! Over here! We could use some help!" The words don't even process at first. Wade is too busy biting back frustrated, pained tears and swallowing in deep, heavy breaths to keep from panicking. He lays his head back down and starts counting slowly, in mando'a like Sobek had taught him. He can almost hear the memory, of each word first coming off of his tongue. He clings to it. 

He notices the shifting of the rubble immediately. Everything in his body stiffens and the alarms in his head kick into overdrive, his eyes screw tight and he clings to the helmet on his head. 

Except the pressure on his chest lessens. On his legs, on his arms. His eyes open up, first blinded by the fading sunlight of the hole in the wall, and then widen when he sees  _ sunlight _ . When he looks up he sees another helmet; with a purple visor and what he recognizes from Sobek's chestplate, what he'd said was the insignia of his General's personal squad, the Star Crushers. As he slowly looks them over, little by little, he notices the rest of the armor. And then he notices the giant slab of concrete held in their hands. 

"I don't think you should nap there, trooper," The voice is grating and heavy, and he actually catches a gasp at the back of his throat, hardly noticing the cheery, joking tone. He watches as they turn, and throw the concrete out the side of the building. There is a distinctive  _ thud _ outside, and he catches a vague glimpse of dust rising into the air. 

"I was," he pauses, coughing and ignoring a copper taste in his mouth, "quite comfortable actually." With the rest of the broken building, the General simply lifts it with the Force, and tosses it aside. Sobek is on him in seconds, grumbling a string of curses in mando'a (he recognizes like, two. They must be  _ really _ bad if Fives won't even teach them to him.) while pulling him up off the floor. He leans into the firm grasp of his  _ ori'vod, _ trying to focus on the comforting embrace of warm arms rather than the panic still firmly gripping him. 

"Commander, you should continue on to the rendezvous point with General Skywalker's men and update him on our situation. I'll take him back to our forward camp so we can make sure his injuries aren't fatal." With that, he can feel Sobek nod and give the affirmative, though continues to hold onto him as his General steps forward. He notices that he and Sobek only come up to their chest. Panic rises in his chest, as they kneel down and tuck an arm under his knees, and wraps one around his midsection. To his detriment, it's an entirely  _ different _ kind of panic. He doesn't even fight his arms swinging up (though rather painfully) to wrap around their neck and cling to him. 

"Comm us when you're back at the forward camp, General." 

"Will do, Commander." Wade watches are their prosthetic arm folds apart,  _ splitting _ , with one half holding to him firmly while the other comes up in a casual salute. He barely has time to process it before Sobek's General turns and  _ leaps  _ out the third story hole in the wall, and lands gracefully. 

He's probably going to be in a state of panic for a solid minute.


End file.
